1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensing apparatus and a touch sensing method using the touch sensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch sensing apparatuses have come into widespread use. A touch sensing apparatus inputs a user's instruction by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device corresponding to a touch input from a user's hand or an object such as a stylus pen. Implementations of touch sensing apparatuses include resistive overlay touch sensing apparatuses, capacitive touch sensing apparatuses, photosensitive touch sensing apparatuses, etc. Capacitive touch sensing apparatuses have relatively excellent durability and few errors in touch recognition, and can recognize multi-touches. Thus, the application field of the capacitive touch sensing apparatus has been gradually extended.